


The Aftermath

by tallgirls1410



Category: Dracula - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:52:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tallgirls1410/pseuds/tallgirls1410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan and Mina Move on after the events in Transylvania.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chiana606](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiana606/gifts).



The Aftermath

Mina lay prone over Dracula's body her hands still clutching the wooden stake as the sobs racked her small frame.  
Van Helsing and Jonathan stood to the side before Jonathan slowly moved next to her dropping to his knees and pulling Mina  
into his arms rocking her gently as she cried, his face stony as he looked at the body next to them.  
Soon enough Mina's sobs subsided as she fell into a restless sleep after that happened  
Jonathan looked round to see all of their friends a distance away he picked Mina up gently and carried her  
through the eerily familiar halls the rest following behind he laid her on the cart sitting beside her as they started back to England  
the sun rose behind the jagged edges of the castle Mina's marks vanished Jonathan felt hope for the first time in what felt like forever.

\--------------- 1 year &1 month later---------

Mina put the last of the presents beneath the Christmas tree her hand resting on her gently rounded stomach she turned upon hearing the doorbell  
letting out a shriek of surprise. Jonathan instantly appeared. "Mina darling, what's the matter." Seeing her pale face he crouched by her side  
"Mina is it the baby?" He placed a hand over hers and she jumped.  
"Jonathan? Oh god I saw him in the doorway, Jonathan he wanted our baby." Jonathan froze glancing round before holding Mina close  
"he's dead Mina he can't hurt any of us any more, I'm here."  He rocked her like the night in the castle and as before their friends entered and stood.  
After Mina had calmed she looked around as the men bent down offering reassurances.  
"Forgive me," she spoke "sometimes I forget the nightmare is over and we can live in peace." 

\---------------seven years later------------

"Quincey, don't push your sister please" Mina called from her seat. She was mending a tear in Lucy's dress.  
Jonathan stood unnoticed in the doorway watching his family with great joy his six year old son named after the only member of their group to die  
and his three year old daughter Lucy named after his wife's friend. Mina had never fully lost the darkness in her eyes, he knew their was some present in his too,  
they would never fully forget Dracula or what he put them through but the wounds though leaving scars were healed. He entered the room swinging up his children  
and kissing his wife. Before settling down to play princesses and knights. Life was sweeter be cause they had withstood the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year


End file.
